


Je te vois

by RJGK



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blind Character, Blindness, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJGK/pseuds/RJGK
Summary: В глазах Мадары – непонятная уродливость.Впрочем, Хашираме плевать.





	Je te vois

С тех пор как Хаширама и ослепший Мадара сбежали из Конохи, прошли годы.  
Теперь не только Учихе по ночам снились кошмары. Они оба оказались в силках, из которых выбраться, говоря откровенно, не получалось.  
«Я не вижу», — ошарашенно ухмыляется его Мадара в кошмарах, дрожащей окровавленной ладонью пытаясь нашарить его руку. «Я тебя не вижу».  
Хаширама снова и снова его убивает — обнажает катану — предаёт — вырывает Мадаре глаза, чтобы обрести _силу_ ; и снова по кругу: предательство, сражение, катана, сражение, предательство…  
Мадару окружают призраки тысяч иллюзий, виденных ими когда-то.  
Ночи — премерзкая штука.  
Год идёт за годом, а ложиться спать по-прежнему неприятно. Не хочется опускаться на футон, зная, что темнота принесёт с собой не только покой, но и боль, и страх. От этого не избавиться, какими бы взрослыми и сильными они ни были. Хоть эти кошмары не каждодневны, у них есть свой график.  
Мадаре сложнее. Он привык к слепоте и вечному мраку вокруг, поэтому бессонница мучает сильнее. Хаширама баюкает его в своих объятиях, зажегши самодельный фонарь — ему труднее выносить мрак. Порой они разговаривают часами напролёт — лишь бы не спать. У Сенджу есть с десятка три настоек, которые он заставляет принимать Мадару и которые глотает сам.  
Это не помогает, даже когда они смертельно устают. Если плохой сон решает прийти — он приходит.  
Они вечно бредут по какой-то дороге: то пыльная, то каменистая, то тропинка, то непроторенная. Никому из них не хочется задерживаться на одном месте долго. Где-то они остаются на пару недель, где-то гостят несколько месяцев, но после всегда уходят дальше. Причина в Доме.  
Найти Его для них обоих — непросто. У Сенджу был единственный, и он покинул его, а дом Учихи — это место рядом с Хаширамой. Поэтому они перебиваются временными пристанищами. Потому что, в сущности, обоим неважно, где они живут. Эти двое в конце концов смогли расставить для себя приоритеты — и они выбрали жизнь бок о бок, рука об руку. Во что бы то ни стало.

Хаширама искал ответ.  
Слепота — целиком и полностью его вина. Он сказал Мадаре это лишь один раз, но запомнил свои слова на всю оставшуюся жизнь: он пообещал ему, что однажды тот снова будет видеть.  
Как много раз в своей жизни Сенджу клялся исцелить его?  
Хаширама — сволочь.  
До конца ведь так и не получилось.  
Сволочь вдвойне, потому что восстановить Учихе зрение не получается тоже. Полтора десятка лет работы, сотни прочитанных свитков и древних книг, мудрость всех шиноби до него и всех живущих сейчас — но ничего.  
Даже с его целительными навыками он не может восстановить клетки, выжженные тем, что его ослепило.  
Бессилие — это наказание.  
Наказание — мягко брать Мадару под руку, невзирая на его протесты и порой яростные замашки посохом. Порез тупым скальпелем по сердцу —  
рассказывать ему обо всём, что окружает их сейчас, ведь, как-никак, у Хаширамы одни глаза на двоих.

— Что ты видишь?  
— Просто дорога.  
— Ну и?  
— Камни. Пыль. Небо. Небо хмурое, солнце уже садится.  
— Ещё.  
— Ох… Оно цвета… ну… очень заживающего синяка, — кое-кому здесь не занимать поэтичности, — облака ленивые, тоже угрюмые, сероватые, ползут нехотя. Пожалуй, будет дождь. Ещё сокол летит вдалеке. Парит. Охотится на кого-то. А справа от меня — горная гряда. — Как много можно заметить, если начать приглядываться. — На самой высокой вершине — снег. Вокруг нас — поля. Трава по пояс, полевые цветы вот-вот зацветут — ты же чувствуешь это даже лучше, чем я.  
— «Просто дорога».

***

Когда Мадара впервые за годы открывает глаза, он не сразу осознаёт, что произошло.  
Это застигает его ранним утром в стоге сена на сеновале, куда они с Хаширамой забрались, чтобы скоротать ночь. Запах соломы дурманит, лучи рассветного солнца пробиваются сквозь неплотно подогнанные друг к другу доски на крыше, а каждый глоток свежего воздуха опьяняет — как по-другому воспринимается мир, когда ты смотришь на него.  
Он, наверное, лежит вот так бесконечность. Лежит и смотрит в щели, сквозь которые солнце пытается заставить его сощуриться и отвернуться.  
Потом Мадара долго пялится на свои руки. Эти пальцы были его глазами пятнадцать лет. Начинает разглядывать каждую чёртову травинку, буквально ест их глазами. Затем смотрит на спящего рядом человека. Виски посеребрены мягкими поцелуями седины, рот полуоткрыт, волосы с соломинками тут и там растрёпаны. Он и подзабыл уже облик Хаширамы Сенджу. Человека, бывшего одновременно его проклятием и его спасением.  
Сердце затапливает сумасшедшая нежность.  
Он сердито смахивает непрошенные слёзы и дрожащими пальцами касается прядей волос спящего. Он так давно его не видел. Во время их сражения — последний раз. Лучше не вспоминать то выражение лица. Никогда.  
Как странно смотреть на то, что ты трогаешь — до крика в груди странно.  
— Эй, Хаширама, — у него срывается голос. Сейчас Учиха счастлив. Просто счастлив.  
Сенджу просыпается почти мгновенно.  
В глазах Мадары — непонятная уродливость: расширенный зрачок и странные дуги, исходящие от него концентрическими кругами, глаза нечеловека, в них сокрыто что-то недоброе — он чувствует это кожей и всеми потрохами.  
Впрочем, Хашираме плевать. Его губы растягиваются в дрожащей улыбке: он не может поверить в это. Подползает ближе, касается ладонями его щёк и смотрит прямо в глаза: жадно, неверяще, ошарашенно. И безумно.  
— Я тебя вижу, — Мадара вымученно улыбается. Хаширама замечает, что эти глаза почти не передают его эмоций, в них нет прежней живости, и теперь прочесть что-то в них будет ещё труднее, но, опять же, ему плевать.  
Сенджу, проклятье его раздери, выяснит, как это произошло. Как, почему, какого чёрта — но чуть позже.  
Пока они лежат в соломе и лишь жадно смотрят друг на друга. 


End file.
